


Mengekori Kencan

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Ulang Tahun Caraka [2]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Stalking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Izanami mengklaim kalau dia punya "kabar baik" untuk Reva.





	Mengekori Kencan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Reva  
  
Reva-chaaan! (　・`ω・´)  
Aku ada kabar penting nih! (　・`ω・´)  
Hai hai, sori baru bales  
Kabar penting apa tuh Nam?  
Aku lagi ngekorin Raka-kun sama Mine-chan kencan!!!  
(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
SERIUSAN WKWKWKWK  
Emang gak ketauan Nam?  
Nggak dong! (　・`ω・´)  
Aku kan udah jago!  
Aku pake topi lebar sama kacamata tebel!  
Pake syal tebel juga terus rambutku dikuncir!  
Jadi nggak akan ketauan deh! (　・`ω・´)  
Wkwkwk  
Raka sih mungkin gak sadar, tapi Miner bisa jadi sadar  
Semoga nggak lah ya  
Semoga! (　・`ω・´)  
Mereka lagi ngapain Nam?  
Sekarang sih lagi jalan habis turun dari stasiun kereta!  
Tadi aku ngikutin dari stasiun kereta soalnya! Baru jalan banget!  
Pas aku chat Reva-chan itu masih di kereta!  
Oh sipsip wkwkwk  
Mereka beneran ke toko pernak-pernik itu Nam?  
Kayaknya sih? (゜.゜)  
Tapi di sekitar sini nggak banyak toko deh... (゜.゜)  
Emang di daerah sepi toko kali  
Iya kali ya.... (゜.゜)  
Oh mereka masuk ke toko nih!  
Toko apa?  
Toko es krim!! (。･´д`･。)  
Aku juga mau ih Reva-chaaan! (。･´д`･。)  
Nanti lah wkwkwk  
Entar kamu ketauan loh  
Oh iya juga (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Yah terpaksa pinginnya dipending dulu deh (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Sabar ya wkwkwk  
Btw kamu nggak keliatan aneh gitu berdiri sendiri di depan toko gitu?  
Nggak masuk lagi  
Aman kok!  
Di sini lagi rame (　・`ω・´)  
Oh siplah wkwkwk  
Kabarin lagi Nam  
Siappp! (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
Oh pas banget nih mereka keluar! (゜.゜)  
Langsung masuk ke toko di sebelahnya!  
Beneran toko pernak-pernik ternyata!  
Kok Raka-kun mau ya diajak ke tempat unyu-unyu gini? Ini kan tempat cewek hangout! (゜.゜)  
Raka mah demi Miner apa yang nggak sih Nam wkwkwk  
Iya juga ya! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
Ih aku mending masuk atau nunggu di luar aja ya Reva-chan?  
Lama-lama kerasa panas juga di luar soalnya aku pake jaket ketebelan!  
Kalau di dalem kan bisa lepas jaket dulu gitu!  
Masuk aja sih gak apa-apa  
Tokonya gede kan jadi kamu gak akan ketauan kalo lagi ada di sana?  
Gede sih!  
Yaudah aku masuk ya Reva-chan!  
Yup  
Liatin mereka ngapain di dalem ya Nam wkwkwk  
Eh nggak jadi!  
Apanya yang gajadi?  
Masuk ke tokonya!  
Mine-chan sama Raka-kun udah keluar barusan! Ini aku ngikutin lagi!  
Wah cepet juga  
Mereka nggak beli apa-apa?  
Kayaknya sih nggak soalnya nggak ada yang bawa tas belanjaan (゜.゜)  
Mungkin liat-liat doang  
Atau Miner naro barang belanjaannya di tas  
Oh iya ya! Pernak-pernik kan kecil ya!  
Ho oh  
Sekarang ngapain?  
Balik lagi ke stasiun kereta!  
Ini udah naik kereta lagi!  
Arah pulang?  
Arahnya sih iya tapi berhentinya nggak tau!  
Ih garing mereka mah  
Udah turun di stasiun deket rumah!  
Yahhh beneran udahan ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Wadaw garingnya  
Eh hadiah bukunya udah dikasih belum?  
Buku? (゜.゜)  
Lah iya kan Miner mau ngasih buku ke Raka katanya kemarin  
OH IYA!!!  
AKU LUPA!!!  
Udah gak heran sih  
Reva-chan :((((((((((  
Jangan gitu :(((((((((  
Wkwkwk  
Terus terus ini udahan?  
Baru turun kereta!  
Oh! Mine-chan ngasih bukunyaaa! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
YEAYYYYYY  
Terus terus  
REVA-CHAN AKU KETAUAN ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
HAH KOK BISA  
MINE-CHAN NYAMPERIN AKU INI :((((((((  
OH TIDAAAAAAAAK ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Reva, kita bertiga perlu bicara.   
WADAW MINER  
BENERAN GAWAT  



End file.
